Platinum Duo
by ScorpioSmile
Summary: Ally Dawson and Austin Moon are Platinum Alliances finest agents. They are called in when a dangerous man who was thought to be dead suddenly reappears on the radar. The duo must now go undercover to bring a stop to whatever scheme he is no doubt already putting into action.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there. So some of you might know me from my story that I'm currently writing. Blood Moon(Helloooooo, to some of my pack buddies that might be reading :P)**

 **This idea has been playing around in my head for quite some time now and I decided to act on it. This is probably gonna be about 4 chapters long. Maximum 5. If you guys like it, I'll continue :)**

* * *

 _Saturday-July 2015-15:08_

"Damn, women. You trying to kill me here?" Austin puffed out as his girlfriend of six years rolled off of him and snuggled into his side. They were tangled up in sheets with a thin sheen of sweat coating their bodies. "You're the one that started it," His said girlfriend, Ally, giggled while tracing imaginary shapes on his exposed chest. "If I remember correctly, I initiated the first round. You know damn well that the second _and_ third, were all you," He teased and rolled over to position himself on top of her. She smiled and brought a hand up to the back of his neck, pulling his lips down to her own.

"Well you know _damn well_ that you enjoyed yourself," She teased back, mumbling against his lips. He pulled away smirking and proceeded to gently nip at the skin on her neck, eliciting a small gasp of pleasure from the brunette. "That, I did. Wanna go for four rounds?" He asked while playfully nudging his nose against her cheek. She laughed and lightly scraped her nails down his back, causing a jolt of pleasure to bolt up his spine. "You're insatiable."

His answering chuckle vibrated against her skin and just as he tilted his head up to meet with her lips once again, her phone began vibrating on the dresser placed beside the bed. He groaned and dropped his head onto her shoulder. "I really don't want you to get that." She laughed and gently pushed on his shoulder so that he rolled off of her. She sat up and pulled the sheets up to her chest before retrieving the buzzing phone. She tapped on the speaker icon and answered, "Hey, Kevin."

"Hi, Ally," Her boss greeted before inquiring if Austin was with her at the moment. Before she was able to answer, Kevin, who also has them on speaker, heard an annoyed grunt from the blonde himself. "Cockblock much?" Ally playfully slapped his arm and heard her boss chuckle lightly on the other end of the phone. "I'm deeply sorry, Austin. But this couldn't wait."

"What's up?" Ally asked while setting the phone on the dresser and retrieving Austin's grey t-shirt from the floor to slip into. "Well you guys remember Joshua Hicks, right?" Austin who had slipped on his boxers immediately put a face to the name mentioned, "The guy that we found dead two years ago on that mission in Europe?"

"That's the one. It's just that he isn't dead." Ally shared a confused glance with her boyfriend before asking, "What do you mean he isn't dead? We saw him get shot right in front of us." Kevin then asked them to wait for a picture that he was sending to them from his office. Austin walked across the room and retrieved a picture from their fax machine. "What the hell?" He muttered with a frown on his face. Ally moved off the bed and peeked over Austin's shoulder at the picture. "The person that you guys witnessed getting shot was actually Joshua's twin brother, Liam Hicks," Kevin explained. "The person that you're looking at right now is Joshua. I'd like to explain everything else with you guys here. So if you could get here in less than an hour, that'd be great."

Austin sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. "Alright. We'll be there in forty five minutes tops."

"Excellent," Kevin said before cutting the call. Austin flopped down onto the bed and groaned, "He had a fucking twin? Really? This is like some messed up soap opera." Ally smiled fondly at her boyfriend and took the picture out of his hands. "Come on. We have to get ready." He groaned again and sat upright. "Yeah, yeah okay."

Ally began to make her way to the bathroom while Austin took in the glorious sight of her in just his shirt. He inwardly cussed at the fact that they had a job to do when all he wanted to do was drag her back into bed with him.

Don't get anything wrong. He loved his job, but sometimes it could be extremely stressful and time consuming. He and Ally were just sixteen when they were offered to work for Kevin Ryder, head of the secret agency by the name of; Platinum Alliance (PA)

The agency specialised in taking down almost any type of trouble. At home or overseas. Austin and Ally are Platinum Alliances best agents and for that reason, they are constantly called in to take care of business.

Today, he had hoped for a free day. Why? Because of a certain object that has been burning a hole in his pocket for over a week now. At twenty two, Austin is positive that he's ready to ask Ally a very important question. They've been friends for nine years and dating for six of those years. Marriage is something that they have both talked about and agreed that it should happen when the time is right. With their busy schedules and dangerous missions, a wedding is something that seems unrealistic. Austin however, feels that anytime would be perfect as long as she's the one he's reciting his vows to. He'd marry her in the back of an alley if he had to. Obviously though, he knows that she deserves more than that. Besides, they don't have to get married right away. As long as she accepts his proposal and wears that ring on her finger, he'd be more than happy.

He planned on them spending a little more time in bed... And then he was going to take her for a stroll on the beach where he would serenade her with his guitar before finally going down on one knee to ask her if she'd spend the rest of her life with him.

But that obviously will not be happening today since they will both most likely be assigned to a mission involving a man that they thought was dead. Oh joy...

Before reaching the bathroom door, Ally turns her head slightly to look at Austin whilst biting her lip, grinning cheekily.

"Aren't you coming?"

He all but shoots out of the bed like a bullet, dashing over to his now giggling girlfriend and scooping her into his arms before dashing into the bathroom.

He got his fourth round after all.

* * *

 **So, yeah... I've already started on the next chapter and if everything goes well and I get good feedback for this, I'll update as soon as its ready.**

 **And to my readers who are following Blood Moon, it'll be a few days until I update since I'll probably be flooded with homework again -_- But I'll try my best. Promise.**

 **Alright. Tell me what u think of this idea, yeah? ^_^**

 **PEACE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooooo! It has taken quite a while but here is C2 of Platinum Duo. Please forgive me for not replying to any of you as it is almost two in the morning and I just wanna get this up. I stayed up to watch the R5 All Day, All Night live stream and wow! It was amazing, guys! They streamed the documentary and it was so damn cool to see a ton of never before seen footage. Really truly inspiring to see how far they've come.**

 **Anyway, this chapter is kinda boring. C3 is when all the good stuff begins so hang in there, yeah?**

 **Alright. Read on...**

* * *

Kevin Ryder sat at his desk whilst clacking away on his keyboard. His lightly greying hair that was usually coiffed to perfection was now in disarray atop his head, courtesy of him not being in the mood to pick up a comb. He squinted at the screen of his laptop and zoomed in the image of Joshua Hicks. The man was dressed in a well tailored suit while walking out of a nearby cyber cafe. Kevin breathed heavily out of his nose and shut his laptop, feeling a headache coming on. He rubbed at his temples and wheeled his chair away from his desk.

Walking across the room, he peered out the window. And at just the right time too. From his office, he had a clear view of the heavy duty gate that separated the agency from the rest of Miami. He just faintly made out the little LED light at the side of the wall. It flashed green before the steel gate opened and allowed a sleek black 1967 Impala to drive through. Despite being incredibly stressed, Kevin couldn't help but quirk his lips up in a small smile at the arrival of his best agents.

About four years ago, Kevin would sometimes join the duo on missions. However, he had taken a nasty bullet to his ankle in Texas that had shattered the bone beyond repair, preventing him from doing any field work that required alot of running. He now has a replacement foot but running in it was a pain. Literally.

Having Austin and Ally agree to work for him was undeniably one of the best things to happen for the agency.

It was atleast six years ago, after an extremely difficult mission in Omaha _._

* * *

 _Kevin had returned to Miami and was on his way to a coffee shop that he had taken quite a liking to._

 _Clutching the styrofoam cup filled with the rich caffeine in his hand, he had exited the homey establishment and decided on a cool walk around town. Seeing as it was a Sunday and almost 20:00, there weren't many people around. He turned a corner that led to a park, planning to take a seat on one of the benches seeing as how the park lights always stayed on._

 _He also really wanted some peace and quiet._

 _Too bad he wouldn't be getting any._

 _He had to immediately duck behind a tree upon arriving at the quiet park, seeing as how he heard familiar voices. Four voices to be exact._

 _The hooded figures trudged their way from the sidewalk and onto the soft grass. Still holding his coffee in one hand, Kevin quietly reached into his back pocket for his phone to call for backup. He could very well take these guys on his own, but it would be too much of a risk. He had no idea if they were armed but knowing them, they were. Upon arriving back in Miami, he had left all of his weapons back at HQ with just the intention of grabbing a coffee and relaxing._

 _Now though, he wished that he had brought them. Platinum Alliance aswell as the police had been trying to get a hold of these four males for a few months now. They were in possession of a highly addicting drug that caused the people who take them to completely empty their mind of everything except their deepest and darkest desires. As a result, people began giving in to these desires which more often than not, turned out horrible. Ranging from acts of sex, murder and even suicide, this drug and the people supplying it, had to be dealt with immediately. These four were good though. They always managed to escape and always seemed to be a step ahead of the agency._

 _Cursing under his breath at the fact that the park had no cell service, which he found absolutely stupid, Kevin shoved his phone back into his pocket and decided that he would have to take a chance and face them head on. They had no idea that he was there and this could very well be his greatest chance at finally getting them._

 _The five looked as if they were waiting to meet someone. "Most likely a customer," Kevin thought. He reached into his other pocket and breathed a sigh of relief when his hand brushed against the cool metal of his dagger. "Atleast I'm not completely unarmed." He thought to himself. Just as he was about to make his presence known, a fifth person walked by from the sidewalk straight to the group. Kevin's eyes widened at the sight before he shook his head._

 _A petite brunette, who couldn't be older than sixteen, strode up to the males but not too close. The overhead streetlights caught the look of innocence on her face and made her doe eyes seem like they're twinkling. Her hair was a deep chocolate brown and falling down her back in thick waves. Kevin shook his head once more, thinking why a girl like this would want anything to do with drugs and these dangerous twenty something year old men. He could faintly hear the snide comments that left their mouths concerning the girl._

 _The comments however, stopped once another figure approached the group. This time it was a boy who looked to be the same age as the girl. His blonde hair was short and swept to the side in a messy fashion, away from his eyes. Kevin noted that he was quite tall and despite being somewhat lanky, he was lean and looked to be in good shape._

 _Even if he strained his ears, he couldn't make out what was being said apart from a few words. Not wanting these kids to have any access to the life threatening drugs, Kevin made a move to step out from the shadows but once again, he was stopped. Not by someone else joining the group, but by witnessing the girl suddenly swing her fist to the side where it connected squarely on one of the noses of the men. Kevin's mouth gaped open and he felt the now cold coffee slip from his hands and onto the grass, the lid becoming detached from the cup and causing the beverage to spill all over the ground._

 _He should have moved out from behind the tree. He should have quickly made his presence known._

 _But he couldn't. He was much too transfixed and stunned by the action of the girl._

 _At first, two members laughed at the sight of their partner groaning and grasping his now bleeding nose brought on by the female. However, a slightly larger member felt threatened and immediately lunged for the five foot something girl. Swift and quick as lightning, Kevin watched completely mesmerised as the young blonde boy moved to stand in front of the girl, catching the attackers fist and pulling him forward where he raised his leg and delivered a powerful kick to the chest._

 _Seeing both guys now on the floor and sensing the danger, the two who had laughed at their partner jumped into the action. The fighting skills of the two teens were incredibly impressive and Kevin could not shake off the amazement of how they seemed to work together despite taking on different people. They seemed to be in tune with one another's actions and all but three minutes later, saw all four men groaning in pain on the ground._

 _This is when Kevin finally made his presence known._

 _At first, the two teenagers took up a defensive position. Kevin quickly held his hands up, assuring them that he meant no harm._

 _Apparently, the two had become enraged at the outbreak of the drugs at their school and since not much was being done, they had decided to pair up and take down the suppliers. While Kevin found this incredibly brave and impressive, he couldn't help but reprimand them about how dangerous their entire plan was._

" _It was worth it," Came the casual response from the girl, resulting in the boy to smile dreamily at her._

 _Skipping over pleasantries, Kevin couldn't help but ask the two if they would be interested in working for him. They readily agreed but there was still one more thing._

 _Their folks._

 _Ally, who Kevin had come to know, had quite a supporting father. He was at first extremely hesitant, rightfully so but in the end, he had said that if it is something his daughter wanted to do, he wouldn't stand in her way._

 _Austin's parents were the real battle. They had said no right away. According to them, Austin's future was already set out. He would get done with school, go to college and then take over the family business._

 _Selling mattresses..._

 _Kevin had visibly cringed at this bit of information. He was genuinely distraught that a boy like Austin, who has some amazing hand to hand combat skills, might he add, would have to spend his days looking at sleeping furniture._

 _After atleast four months of Austin sulking, begging and getting into arguments with his parents, they finally accepted their son's decision of wanting to become an agent, albeit reluctantly._

 _Kevin was ecstatic._

 _Once they were introduced to the agency, the sixteen year olds had continued to surprise Kevin by picking up on techniques and fighting styles rather quickly. They were both lithe and swift in their movements, even technology wise, they excelled._

 _He started them off with simple missions at first. They were definitely physically fit to carry out missions but he wanted to make sure that they were mentally fit aswell._

 _They were. Still are._

 _Kevin was quick to notice the obvious attraction that surrounded the two. He constantly teased the both of them about the other which always resulted in one of the teens to flush scarlet. It was like a constant cycle._

 _Austin flirted with Ally but she was completely oblivious._

 _Ally flirted with Austin but he was completely oblivious._

 _It went on and on until Austin's seventeenth birthday. After his surprise party, thrown by the agency was wrapped up, he and Ally had decided to take a leisurely stroll on the beach._

 _They were on the pier when Ally turned to look at him; her hair was gently being swayed to and fro with the slight breeze. "I still have one more gift for you," She told him with a small smile. "I just hope that you'll like it." Grinning broadly at the thought of her first gift to him, which was a signed Walk The Moon album, Austin fully faced her. "I'm sure that I will. Where is it?" He curiously asked, noting that she had nothing in her hands, nor did she have a bag that would contain a gift._

 _Ally had almost backed out, thinking that he wouldn't reciprocate what she was planning to do. Swallowing her nervousness, she stepped closer to him and reached up to wrap her arms loosely around his neck. His eyes widened slightly and his breath picked up speed._

" _Well I couldn't exactly wrap it."_

 _Rising on her tip toes, she brought her face closer to his before connecting their lips together. Their eyes fluttered shut and Austin could have sworn that he felt something like electricity coursing through his veins._

 _In a pleasurable way, of course. This was Ally! His best friend! And she was currently giving him one of the best gifts that he had ever received!_

 _Resisting the urge to grin like the cheshire cat once they pulled away from eachother, he had settled for smiling dreamily at her and mumbling out a, 'Wow.'_

 _The beach had always held a special part in their hearts ever since that day._

* * *

"Liam Hicks, Joshua Hicks, twins, what's next? Will Liam rise from the friggin dead?" Austin grumbled as he and Ally made their way to the elevator leading up to Kevin's office. Pressing down on the number '12,' Ally chuckled lightly and pulled her grumpy boyfriend into the elevator. "For someone who just went through four rounds of sex, you're pretty grumpy."

" _Maybe that's because after tonight, I would have been able to call you my fiancé. But no! I have to go handle a guy who was supposedly dead!"_ He thought sourly in his mindas the elevator doors opened. "This is just crazy, that's all. It's like he's back from the damn dead." Ally laughed but nodded her head. "It is crazy but then again, what part of our job _isn't_ crazy?"

"Touché."

The couple made their way to Kevin's office, Ally lightly rapped on the door before they heard a voice say, 'Come in.'

They headed inside to see Kevin at the window on the other side of his office, one hand shoved into his pocket while the other clutched a yellow folder. He turned upon their entry and gave them brief greetings before asking them to take a seat.

"Alright, Kev. Let us have it," Austin said with an arm thrown over the back of Ally's chair.

"Right, well as you know already, Joshua is still alive therefore still a threat. He was last seen this morning at Duff Cafe." At this, Ally raised a brow. "That's a pretty public place. It doesn't seem like something he would do." Austin nodded. "Yeah. He was always on the down low during our last mission with him."

Kevin sighs and grimaces. "This is exactly what got me on edge. He knows that if we are to find out that he's alive; we'll come looking for him. It's almost as if he's challenging us. It's like he _wants_ us to find him."

Austin and Ally glance at eachother. "So you think that he's expecting a visit from us?" Ally asks. Kevin shrugs. "Hard to say right now. What I do know though, is that he had his brother killed on purpose. He knew that we were close to getting him so in order to make a getaway, he used Liam to fake his own death."

"How did we not even know that he had a brother?" Austin asks while leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "He and his brother had never had a solid relationship. Liam wanted nothing to do with crime. He was a baseball coach. Joshua had contacted him from Europe, saying that it was a family emergency."

"How could he do that?" Ally gasped while Austin shook his head. Kevin went on to say, "Once Liam made it to Europe, Joshua was already long gone. At the time, as you both already know, Joshua had his hands on a very dangerous weapon. He hadn't had a chance to sell it to his buyer since we were right on his tail so he fled."

Austin swept a hand through his hair and said, "So the buyer obviously found Liam, thought that it was Joshua and-"

"Killed him. Yes." Kevin said. "The poor man hadn't had any idea on what was going on. That obviously infuriated the buyer, had him panicking and thinking that he was about to be double crossed so that resulted in a shot right to Liam's chest."

After the buyer had killed Liam, he ran into a building that was supposed to be the place where he and Joshua were originally supposed to meet. He had come fully prepared to pay cash in exchange for the deadly weapon that was in Joshua's possession. However, unbeknownst to him, Joshua was already long gone with the weapon.

 _And_ the cash that he had managed to get to while his brother served as a much needed distraction. Not only did Joshua get away without losing the weapon that he designed, but he also planted a time bomb under the hood of the buyer's car, not wanting the hassle of having him _and_ Platinum Alliance after him.

"How did you get all of this information so quickly?" Ally asked. Kevin responded with one word that had the duo looking at eacother in a way as to say, _'We should have guessed.'_

"Dez."

Dez Wade was Platinum Alliances ultimate techie. The red haired man was an expert when it came to technology. He excelled in hacking into even the most secured computer systems. If it weren't for him gaining a load of information from all their sources and targets or giving them access to practically untouchable media, the majority of Platinum Alliances missions would have failed miserably.

"Gotta love that guy," Kevin said with a proud smile before opening the folder that he had been holding onto. "Another thing that we were able to find out is, get this, Joshua has never seen you two in person, nor has he seen any pictures."

Austin raised his eyebrows and held up his hands. "Wait, wait. He doesn't know what we look like _at all_? Despite the fact that we had been tailing him for a year?" Kevin nodded. "We always contacted him by means of cell phones and radios. We've never actually met."

Ally frowned. "It seems a little weird though. We've seen him plenty of times even if it was from a distance. How has he never seen us?" Kevin shrugged but agreed with the brunettes scepticism. "It might be weird but this is the only upside to this entire mission. Since he has never seen the both of you, it will make things easier to sneak up on him and put an end to whatever he's planning."

"Do we have any idea though? On what his plan might be?" Austin inquired. "Thankfully, we do," Kevin said as he reached into his desk drawer, pulling out two expensive looking cards. "These are invitations. Specifically, invitations to Kira Star's birthday."

"Jimmy Star's daughter?" Ally asked before looking over the extravagant card. It was adorned with silver markings that swirled throughout the length of the entire invitation. At the top right corner, a pink star was placed with the number twenty five imprinted into it, obviously representing the age that Kira would be turning.

"The one and only. Not only is Jimmy throwing this party for her, but he's also using the venue to meet with Joshua. Dez got these invitations made after finding a picture of one of them on Facebook, posted by Kira herself." Austin shook his head in disbelief. "Jimmy is the new buyer? What the hell does he need that damn freaky weapon for? Then again, why does _anyone_ need that thing?!"

"I wish that I had answers to those questions, Austin. I really do. But all that we need to focus on right now is that this weapon is extremely dangerous and definitely illegal."

Extremely dangerous indeed. This weapon that Joshua created had most likely taken a lot of thought and planning into it. He had taken models of various other weapons, shaping them up and using the necessary parts to create his own. He had spent alot of time into creating it perfectly. Having to make sure that it was easy to use and portable despite having so many features and effects of any other fully automatic weapon.

Once he was successful in his creation, the weapon earned the name, 'J136 Variety.'

It was a variety, no doubt. At first glance, the weapon merely looks like a baton that you would see a cop carrying around. Looks though, can be _very_ deceiving.

With a barrel that actually curls out of the top of the 'baton,' the Variety instantly turns into a deadly machine gun, able to fire up to 475 rounds per minute. If bullets weren't enough, the holder of the weapon can simply switch to, 'Flame Mode.' Scorching hot lines of fire shoot through the barrel as far as 200 meters, turning anything or anyone in its way into ash.

With the touch of a button, a chain whip will extend through the bottom opening, the serrated metal links capable of slicing a person right open. This feature of a chain whip comes with a 'Flame Mode' aswell, heating up the whip to deliver just that extra bit of torture.

As if the serrated links weren't enough.

That isn't all though. The baton like weapon is also able to turn into something that Daryl Dixon **(1)** would most definitely love to get his hands on.

A crossbow. Some regular crossbows can release an arrow more than 400 feet per second. The Variety though, is able to send an arrow whizzing through the air at exactly 800 feet per second.

Machine guns, flamethrowers, chain whips on their own are illegal in a number of states. Crossbows are usually legal for use of hunting but there are regulations that need to be followed. However, The J136 Variety combined all of these weapons which instantly deemed it a weapon of destruction by Platinum Alliance and by no means are they going to allow it to fall into the wrong hands.

Even though it already _is_ in the wrong hands of its creator.

Why Joshua Hicks would create a weapon like this, is beyond them. All that they wish to do is locate the guy, take him in, and get their hands on the Variety. What does PA plan to do once they have it?

Safest option: Have it destroyed.

* * *

"Yo, Dez!" Austin hollered at the red head who was currently seated at his desk whilst furiously typing away on his computer. The keys were clacking noisily and the screen of his laptop illuminated his features. Looking up at the duo that had just entered his office, Dez sent them a quick but goofy smile before returning his gaze back to his laptop.

"You guys ready for this?" He asked them without looking away from whatever he was typing. "Yep. All we need is our equipment and we're set to go," Ally affirmed as she took a seat on one of the leather chairs before looking up at her boyfriend and patting the other seat next to her.

Their mission will begin tomorrow night. They will be attending Kira Star's birthday in hopes of finding this weapon along with Joshua. Jimmy will have to be taken in aswell.

Again, why someone would want that disturbing weapon is a total mystery.

Since Joshua has never seen them in person, the duo will not require any disguises but they will be going by different identities. Austin will be going under the alias, 'Brady Cavanaugh,' while the alias of Ally will be called, 'Jenna Hastings.'

Dez had infiltrated all the security cameras on the Star's property. He has visuals on the entrance to their home, their yard, swimming pool, and most importantly, inside the ridiculously huge mansion. He is able to keep an eye on almost everything except one room where he suspects is where the J136 Variety is being kept. The door to that particular room has a golden handle in the shape of what looks like an eagle's beak.

They will have to get into that room.

The plan? Find Joshua and Jimmy. Keep them both occupied long enough to get into that room and find out if the Variety is in there. If it is, the duo will have to safely get it out to Trish who will be accompanying them tomorrow night. She will be stationed outside, ready to drive off with the weapon while Austin and Ally will take care of Joshua.

Hopefully, everything will go according to plan.

Dez turned away from his laptop and grabbed two small cases that were on his desk. He snapped them open and pulled out two micro chips. "Okay, so this is the usual. Stick 'em in your ear and I'll be able to have contact with you guys at all times. Trish already has hers."

Austin took the micro chips and passed one to Ally. "What time does her party begin?"

"Six thirty PM. This celebration is gonna be a grand affair. The mansion will be packed so you both really have to be on your toes. Don't let anyone become suspicious of you. One slip up and this mission is lost."

The duo nodded and Austin took the bag containing various pieces of gear and equipment from Dez's outstretched hand. "I doubt that you'll be needing everything that's in there. Just go through it tonight and take whatever is required," Dez said and turned back to his laptop.

* * *

 _Saturday-July 2015-20:49_

The duo returned home, making use of the relaxed atmosphere before it is taken away by the seriousness of their mission. Ally made her way to the kitchen for a glass of water while Austin headed upstairs to put his phone on charge.

" _He had his brother killed on purpose. How much more messed up can you get?"_ Ally thought in disgust while rinsing the glass cup. She placed it on the overhead shelf and heard Austin bounding down the stairs.

He entered the kitchen and she took in his appearance. He had changed out of his jeans, swapping it for a pair of flannel pyjama bottoms, his upper body bare. He smiled and advanced towards her, taking her in his arms and dipping his head down to place a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Do you think that I'll get a chance to use those brass knuckles?" He asked as he drifted his hands up and down her body, lightly caressing. Ally laughed and tilted her gaze up to his. "What is it with you and wanting to use those things? I say just knock them out with your bare fist."

"I always do that. I've never used brass knuckles. They're pretty badass, you know?" Ally shook her head and smiled, sliding her hands up his warm chest to rest around his neck. "You carry them with you during every mission but never use them. I doubt that you'll put them to use tomorrow."

"We'll see," He said, smiling cheekily. "I'll use them to knock out one of the guards at the entrance."

Ally laughed before her smile faltered. Slightly tilting his head to the side, Austin asked, "What is it?" She shook her head and bit down on her bottom lip. "I just hope that everything goes smoothly. We've seen what Joshua can do if he feels threatened."

Austin smiled gently and brought his head down to connect their lips in a faint kiss. "We'll just have to be careful. We always are," He said, his warm breath fanning across her lips.

She nodded before rising on her tip toes and bringing their lips together once again. His firm chest pressed against hers and she slowly slid a hand down from his neck, lightly scraping her nails down his abs resulting in him to let out a groan, pulling her closer. He bit down on her lesser lip eliciting a mewl of pleasure to escape her. Smirking against her lips, he muttered without parting away from her completely.

"Bed?"

"Bed," She affirmed.

He bent down slightly to curl his hands behind her knees. Picking her up, she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing both their centres flush against one another. Austin let out a hiss of pleasure at the slight friction before spinning on his heel and heading towards the stairs. Without missing a beat, he bounded up towards their bedroom, Ally placing teasing licks and kisses to his neck before he finally reached and entered their room, kicking the door closed behind him.

* * *

 **Had to add in those last few paragraphs... There was like no interaction between the two of them for most of the chapter.**

 **Like I said.. Very boring chapter but all of it had to be done for explanation sake. Otherwise you wouldn't have a clue on what the hell is going on if I just skipped to the mission.**

 **(1)I do not own the amazingly rugged, awesome, badass character of Daryl Dixon from The Walking Dead =P**

 **Did any of u catch two things related to Pretty Little Liars in this chapter? Review your answer ;)**

 **So, yeah. That's a wrap and tell me what you think :)**

 **PEACE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there... You guys didn't forget about me, did you? Hope not =P Anyway, here is C3 of Platinum Duo. It was actually supposed to be a little longer but I decided to shorten it. Things will progress from C4.**

 **Hope that you like it.**

 **Read on...**

* * *

 _Sunday-July 2015-17:30_

"Alright. Are you guys all set?" The techie of Platinum Alliance asked with his back facing the duo. "Uhm. Sort of," Came the muffled reply from Austin as he struggled to yank an old baseball helmet off of his head. Dez had fashioned a camera into it for a mission a year ago when Austin and Ally went undercover to a little league baseball game.

Lord knows why the blonde found the need to use the helmet just before they were set to leave for their current mission of taking down Joshua.

"I thought that we established that the helmet is a size too small for you," Ally said while shaking her head at her boyfriend who was still having a battle with the object on his head. "Why did you even put it on?"

Austin grunted and yanked hard, finally pulling off the helmet to reveal his blonde hair now frazzled up and sticking up in every which way, making Ally giggle and walk over to him. "It was just sitting there and I decided to use it. I was bored of listening to Dez drone on about everything that we already went through." His comment was answered back with a, 'Hey!' from the red head who finally turned away from his laptop to face them.

Ally shook her head but silently agreed. Dez had a habit of repeating himself when the time to head out for missions came. They didn't blame him though. He was very serious when the time called for it and he deemed it necessary to go through a million precautions and bouts of information.

Standing on her tip toes, Ally reached up and began patting down the strands of Austin's hair that had stuck up, courtesy of the helmet being pried off his head in such a rough manner. He smiled down at her as Dez walked across the room to retrieve something from a drawer.

"Thanks, babe," He mumbled once she returned to her normal height, dropping a kiss to her nose and turning to Dez who made his way over to them. "The micro chips?"

Austin reached into his pocket and retrieved the said objects, handing it over to his friend. Dez wrapped the tiny gadgets in a casing that had a soft, rubbery feel to it and slightly pressed down on them before rolling it between his thumb and forefinger, effectively shaping them into a little bolus shape.

The micro chips were created in such a way that they could be used as two things. One, obviously being a chip that they could store information and data in and two, a little speaker that enabled them to keep contact with eachother at all times.

"There we go. Now stick them in your ears." The duo did just that before testing them out, making sure that they could hear the techie aswell as eachother clearly.

"All good?" Dez's question was met by a nod from Austin and a thumbs up from Ally.

"Good. How are those clothes treating you, Austin?" The blonde glanced down at his attire. He is decked out in a pair of dark jeans, a white dress shirt along with a black blazer and he would be wearing black dress shoes but that's where he had taken a say in the matter, choosing to use his usual Converse sneakers.

Sandy, the girl in charge of prepping the agents for missions by choosing their clothes hadn't been all that pleased with his choice but was won over when he said that if he needed to run, dress shoes weren't going to cut it at all for him. Not that he couldn't run in them, he just felt more comfortable in his Converse. **(1)**

Ally though, didn't seem to have a problem with her shoes. Or _heels_ rather...

Dez had to whack Austin on the back of the head with a folder to keep him from drooling all over his dress shirt when the brunette walked into the room.

A royal blue knee length cocktail dress hugged her curves in all the right places, effectively drawing in Austin's gaze and having him attempt to retrieve his jaw that had fallen to the floor. Her feet were adorned with six inch gladiator heels. The sleek and silver footwear, despite elevating her up higher from the ground, was still not enough to match his height.

Not that he minded. He loved the height difference between them.

"They're alright. I'm just glad that Sandy didn't force me into a tie." Ally turned to him and lightly looped her arms around his neck. "Too bad. You would look good in a tie," She drawled out and threw in a wink for added measure.

Austin groaned.

"Don't do this to me when we're just about to leave for a mission." Dez cleared his throat and addressed the two. "As cute and wonderful as this is, you guys really need to get going."

Ally stepped away from Austin and giggled. "Right, right. Of course. Is my hair okay?"

 **(A/N-I'm picturing Ally's hair styled like it was in the episode;** _ **Tickets And Trashbags**_ **)**

"Perfect," Austin answered before Dez bid them good luck and they left.

* * *

 _Sunday-July 2015-18:06_

 **Starr Residence**

"This place is freakishly huge," Trish stated while she and the duo were seated in her black charger that was parked a few metres away from the entrance of the Starr's mansion. Ally nodded in agreement before turning to Austin. "Are we all set?" The blonde nodded and with another quick rundown of the plan with Trish, he stepped out of the car, holding out his arm to Ally once she joined his side.

Arm in arm, they made their way to the entrance with the bright and blinding light of the mansion leading them. Seems as if Jimmy is going all out for his daughter this year. Scratch that, he goes all out every year it's just that this time it looks as if he spent alot more on the decorations and lighting.

"Maybe he's finally sick of her and wants her to attract a rich guy and get hitched," Austin said while taking in the sights around him.

The cobblestone pathway leading to the mansion was flanked by neatly trimmed green shrubbery with lean lamp posts sticking out of them, casting more than enough light along with the brightly lit mansion.

"She's obviously going to inherit this place but isn't she the _least_ bit interested in having her own life away from her father without getting anything she wants with a snap of her fingers?" Austin looked down at Ally and raised a brow. "Nevermind. I just answered my own question," She said with a shake of the head while shifting the little shoulder clutch to rest more comfortably on her shoulder.

" _She's had plenty of boyfriends. Never serious though,"_ Dez's voice crackled into their ears as they walked. Austin scoffed. "No doubt she'll have more guys to add on to her list after tonight."

Along with Austin and Ally, many other guests had just arrived and were also making their way inside. Some, if not all, were wearing extremely flashy clothing and jewellery which caused the lighting to reflect off the many items, making them look even more pricey and sparkly.

It was irritating to the eye, really.

Ally wondered if Jimmy and Kira actually knew all these people or just invited anyone who could expand their bank accounts.

They were inside the mansion now and it looked even more huge than it did outside. The floors were made of marble and brilliant chandeliers hung from the ceiling. If one looked closely, you would be able to make out the small sprinkle of diamond pieces littering the top corners of every wall.

Austin whistled in amazement at either the flashy guests or the mansion itself, he didn't know which.

" _Alright guys. Keep an eye out for Jimmy or Joshua and don't allow anyone to become suspicious of you."_

The duo nodded subtly and walked casually towards a selection of drinks set on a glass table. "We'll hang around for abit before heading to check on beaky," Austin whispered to Ally while checking out the weird looking drinks, wrinkling his nose in the process.

'Beaky' was the code word for the door with a handle in the shape of an eagle beak. Not very creative but it worked. They needed to get to that room since it was most likely where the J136 Variety was being kept.

Ally silently agreed with his statement before hearing Dez's voice. _"It's Kira."_

Not wanting to seem suspicious by the both of them turning around, Ally kept her back turned while Austin looked for the nearest possible reflection. Glancing at the glass of champagne in his hand that he scooped up from one of the passing waiters, he faintly made out the image of Kira a few metres away from them in the amber liquid that he had yet to take a sip of.

Finally turning around with her own drink in hand, Ally took notice of the extremely pink mermaid dress that Kira was currently sporting.

"Dear God. I can never understand how women move in that thing," She mumbled, causing Austin to nod in agreement. "I'm glad that you don't wear those. Would be pretty difficult to get you out of it, I'm sure."

Ally slapped his chest and they heard Dez let out a gag. _"Don't wanna hear any of that nasty."_ The duo chuckled before Dez spoke once again. _"It'll be best if you guys split up and mingle your way through the guests. We'll be able to spot Jimmy and Joshua easier that way."_

The two people mentioned weren't at the celebration just yet. Dez's sources confirmed that Jimmy was currently at his place of business to sort out some unfinished work while Joshua hadn't arrived yet.

No doubt that he would be arriving the moment Jimmy got back.

"Alright," Austin murmured and Ally lightly stroked his arm before moving away from him, making her way through the many guests. He watched her retreating figure until she disappeared from his line of sight.

"Dez?"

" _Yeah, buddy?"_

"What do you suppose Jimmy wants this weapon for?"

From his seat in his office, Dez sighed and absentmindedly traced his finger around the rim of his coffee cup. "The guy is crazy for money so my only guess is that he's gonna try making a profit out of it once he purchases it. I could be wrong though."

" _I wouldn't put it past him. The guy is loaded but he still uses any methods to increase his wealth,"_ Ally scoffed, causing Dez to nod as he kept glancing to the different camera points, focusing mainly on the one pointed towards the entrance of the mansion to look out for their arrival.

The plan was to get to Beaky in order to check if the weapon was in there. If it was, they would need to get it to Trish before coming back inside to take care of Joshua.

Whenever he got here.

Ally took a small sip of her champagne and caught the eye of a brunette man who looks to be in his forties. He offers up a smirk and she refrains from rolling her eyes and sends him a small smile, having to keep up a friendly appearance.

Even if it is towards creepy men.

He begins walking towards her slowly and her groan catches the attention of her boyfriend.

"Ally? What is it?" His hazel eyes scan the massive room while he strolls his way through the heavily perfumed guests, shooting smiles to some of them here and there, subtly searching for the familiar head of brunette curls.

" _Just some guy looking for a quick catch, I'm guessing,"_ He heard Ally answer softly with a hint of annoyance laced in her tone. He groaned. This was what he hated about undercover missions. Irritating males always drifted towards his Ally and he couldn't do much about it other than keep a close eye on them.

Not to say that she couldn't handle herself because she could. She really could but that didn't stop his temper from rising whenever he saw these men try to put the moves on her.

Just as he turned to the left, he caught sight of Ally and the man that she mentioned. He ground his teeth together when he saw the man reach up and lightly caress her face.

" _Chill, man. You're gonna look suspicious sending daggers at that guy."_

Austin sighed and turned away from the scene, knowing that Dez is right. He was here on a mission and he needed to concentrate. If that idiot made a wrong move, Ally would no doubt put him in his place. With that thought in mind, he sipped at his drink and continued on his way through the throngs of people.

"What's your name, darling?" The man asked Ally, still with that creepy smirk resting on his lips. She threw him a sweet smile and answered, "Jenna Hastings." She decided not to offer up anything else in hopes that he would get the hint that she wasn't interested.

Obviously that didn't happen though.

His smirk widened and he eyed the almost empty glass of champagne in her dainty hand. "Ralph Hayes," He introduced himself before gesturing towards the bar set at the other end of the massive room. "How about I get you another drink?" Ally internally groaned but complied with his request, strolling towards the bar with him closely at her side.

* * *

Austin checked his watch. They had decided to just stroll around until the actual festivities of Kira's birthday celebration begun. That way, with most of the people distracted, they would make their move and scout out the J136 Variety.

Hopefully without any trouble.

They knew better though. In every mission, there is bound to be trouble and tonight is no different. They are going up against a very dangerous man who could be extremely unpredictable. Joshua Hickks always did things that surprised people. For example, you'd think that the weapon that he is selling would be in his possession but no, Dez is quite sure that it is in Jimmy Starr's mansion, the customer.

Why the arrangement is set out like that, nobody knows.

"So what do you do for a living, Miss Hastings?" Ralph asked Ally while continuously eyeing her body every few minutes. "I'm a lawyer." Throughout the fifteen minutes of talking to this man, Ally had kept her answers curt and short, eager to move on to the task at hand.

She noticed that Kira was now up on the stage that was set up in the massive room and people were beginning to flock towards it.

The actual party was about to begin.

"Lovely," Ralph breathed out before taking a step closer to her while setting his drink down. Taking one of her hands in his, he took another step to her just as she heard Austin's voice ring through the little speaker in her ear.

" _I've had enough of this mingling shit. Let's get moving, yeah?"_

She giggled which elicited a pleased look from Ralph, obviously under the impression that his close proximity caused her reaction.

" _Yeah. You guys should get going now,"_ Dez agreed.

Knowing that he would try something that she wouldn't like, Ally gently pulled her hand out of Ralph's grip and placed it on his forearm before leaning towards his ear. "I'll be right back," She breathed out sensually and pulled away slowly, noticing the smirk coming back to his face full blast. He reached out and glided his hand over her waist. "Don't keep me waiting."

Austin stood at the other end of the room watching them and had to refrain from pulling out the firearm tucked into the waistband of his jeans to blow the horny idiot's dick off. Close to seven years in this business and he still wasn't used to the fact that there would be men constantly all over his girlfriend when they went undercover.

Despite that though, he couldn't help but crack a smile at what a little minx she could be.

" _I'll be right back,"_ He heard her say, her voice causing a shiver to race up his spine. He reminded himself that he is on a mission and quickly downed the rest of his champagne.

Ally spied Austin through the guests and walked over to him. "Let's go," She said and he immediately set down his empty glass, turned and began strolling towards the exit to the massive room.

"Dez, what floor is Beaky situated?" He asked while Ally fell into step beside him.

" _Seventh. I need you guys to ready yourselves. Once you get off the elevator to that floor, you're going to meet with atleast four guards."_

"Only four?" Ally asked causing Austin to smirk in her direction.

" _They're big guys but I don't think that they'll be much of a problem."_

* * *

They weren't a problem for the duo at all.

Right after they stepped out of the elevator, they were questioned as to what they were doing there.

'Sightseeing,' Was Austin's casual response right before both he and Ally held their breath and threw down two orange coloured cubes that secreted a gas that instantly knocked out the four guards.

Like most of their special gadgets, these little cubes were created by none other than Dez.

They held their breath for three more seconds before continuing on their way, sauntering past the guards on the floor.

"You're a genius, Dez," Ally muttered and the red head responded with mock bashfulness. _"Oh stop it, you."_

"That was too easy," Austin said. Missions were never simple. Whenever a simple task was done, it only meant that they were getting closer to the difficult bits. Austin, aswell as Ally, understood this and in the back of her mind, hoped that everything will turn out okay.

The duo stood in front of the door. The golden beak jutted out proudly, almost teasingly. As if asking them to turn it and get into the room.

They knew that it couldn't be that easy though.

Austin was just about to retrieve a spray can from his blazer pocket when Ally groaned and patted down on her dress. He raised an amused brow at her and she groaned again. "You have it so damn easy. I have to keep weapons and gadgets hidden in a freaking dress and this little clutch!"

They heard Dez snicker into the earpiece which only made Ally huff in annoyance. Austin shook his head and reached into his pocket while eyeing his hopefully soon to be fiancé from head to toe. "You're adorable when you're annoyed."

She rolled her eyes but didn't try to hide the smile that painted her features. Leave it to Austin to make her feel good about an uncomfortable dress filled with spy gear.

Spraying a small amount of the liquid onto the handle, Austin and Ally stepped back and watched as little spikes began making their presence known on the handle. The spikes fizzed and sparked, confirming the duos suspicions of the golden beak being protected by means of electricity.

"Any idea how many volts we're talking here?" Ally asked while frowning at the still fizzing handle. The spray that Dez had designed enabled any electric energy to be disabled. The sort of sweet smelling liquid travelled right to the source, shutting off its power.

Dez Wade. Capable of creating liquids that shut down electricity. Deserves a round of applause, don't you think?

" _Twenty thousand. Just get it unlocked and you guys should be good to go."_

Austin mock bowed and gestured to the door, stepping aside to allow Ally access to the handle that had stopped sparking and fizzing. Reaching into the black studded clutch, she pulls out what looks like an everyday tube of lip gloss. Slightly bending down at the knees, she aimed the front of the tube accordingly before pressing down on a switch.

Swirls of freezing mist flowed out and she guided the frosty air into all sides of the handle, focusing a little more on the key slot. Once she was satisfied, she mimicked her boyfriend's actions by gesturing to the door and stepping aside. Austin stepped up and reared back his arm before freezing.

"Ha!" He dug into one of the many pockets in his blazer and pulled out his beloved brass knuckles.

"Oh my goodness."

" _Really, bro?"_

He ignored the comments from his girlfriend and best bud. Rather, he grinned to himself. Since there were no guards necessary at the entry of the mansion, he hadn't needed the brass knuckles. Now though, it'll save him the trouble of possibly bruising his fist by punching out a frozen door handle.

Rearing his arm back once more, he sent his fist flying towards the golden beak, the brass knuckles being perfectly aimed, connected right on its mark. The frozen solid handle banged against the side of the door from the force of his hit before dropping to the ground.

"Okay I'll admit, that was kinda hot," Ally said while glancing down at his still tightly clenched fist. With a proud smirk, Austin brought his fist up to his mouth and blew out a puff of air across it.

"I knew you'd come around," He winked and Ally chuckled.

" _Guys. The door?"_

Looking away from eachother, Ally giggled, "Oh right. Let's go."

Ally stepped back and adjusted the sterling silver necklace adorning her slender neck. The little charm on it had yet another camera fashioned in by Dez. Since he had no visual in this particular room, it was necessary that they find another means of allowing him to get a look along with them.

Shooting a quick look to Ally, Austin slowly pushed the door open and with his firearm at the ready, swiftly stepped inside the spacious room. He looked around. Everything seemed normal enough. A bed sat in the middle with a window resting above, overlooking the park that lay just outside of the mansion. A walk in closet was set to the right with the door partly ajar, allowing him to see that there wasn't much inside it. To the left, a varnished wooden door with yet another golden beak, stood proudly. Most likely an ensuite.

"Clear," He informed Ally before walking further into the room.

Ally looked around and frowned. "I was expecting something a little more high tech from a room that was guarded by an electric doorknob."

"You mean like this?" Austin asked while staring in awe inside the room that he had just picked the lock on.

What he had expected to be an ensuite bathroom was instead a dimly lit room with red laser beams running diagonally across the entire length of it. Atleast every four seconds, the floor would spit up lines of flames, casting an orange glow into the small room. What looked like swirling patterns adorning the marble floor, were actually pressure sensors that once activated, would trigger a series of arrows to be shot down from secret pockets hidden in the ceiling.

Austin barely looked at those minor details. Instead, his eyes honed in on the object set dead centre in the room.

The Variety.

Sitting proudly on a glass table, the baton like object caught the light of the flames and laser beams, practically calling out to them to come and get it.

Ally had by now joined Austin's side and was looking over the few obstacles in their way. "What do you think, Dez?"

" _This will actually be pretty simple. Just give me a minute."_

At his desk, Dez spun his chair away from the many camera points and fired up his other laptop. Quickly hacking into the Starr's WiFi connection, he was able to use the network to send a signal to the room in which Austin and Ally were in. "I'm in. Austin, check your phone."

Turning away from the many laser beams, Austin retrieved his phone and turned it on, noting the little green icon that was flashing at the top corner of the screen. He dragged the small control panel down and saw the word, 'Disable.' He clicked on it and the laser beams instantly disappeared, the flames stopped midair of its strike and zoomed back into the ground while the pressure sensors were turned off.

"Dude, I love you."

" _Love you too, buddy."_

Ally pouted. "I feel like a third wheel."

The two men chuckled and Austin put his phone back inside his blazer pocket before placing a swift kiss to the petite brunette's still pouty lips. "You know I love you too, shorty."

Ally huffed at the nickname and strode into the now deactivated room with Austin following closely behind, a small smile resting on his lips. They walked toward the weapon and slowed to a stop upon reaching it. "I've got a bad feeling," Ally said and Austin nodded.

Right after that was said; the both of them heard a booming voice. "Hey! Who's in here?"

"Shit!" Austin hissed and pulled out his firearm, aiming it at the entrance to the small room where a burly man dressed in a tux appeared. His eyes widened upon seeing the barrel of Austin's gun pointed right at him. Shuffling for his own weapon, he was stopped by Austin's eerily calm voice.

"Make one move and I'll blow your brains out, big man."

He immediately stopped his actions and lifted his hands up in a surrender motion.

Ally then reached for The Variety and took it in her arms. The guard looked back and forth at Austin and Ally, his face twisted into a mix of anger and fright from being held at gunpoint. Suddenly, his phone began to ring. The sound filled the room and Austin gestured to his pocket, silently telling him to answer it. 'Big Man' did so and turned it up on speaker per Ally's request.

He eyed the gun still clutched securely in Austin's grasp, knowing that if he said the wrong thing, he could wind up dead.

"Good evening, sir."

" _Jefferson. Everything secure?"_

Whom they now know as Jefferson, looked away from the firearm briefly to shoot them a glance. Austin gave a cheeky smile and with his free hand, gave a thumbs up.

Pursing his lips, Jefferson answered back in a steady voice. "Yes, Mr Hickks. Everything is secure."

" _Very good. I'm on my way. Mr Starr has no suspicions, I hope."_

With The Variety still in her arms, Ally raised her eyebrows, Austin doing the same.

Jefferson licked his lips nervously, knowing that his boss's plan will soon be revealed to these two, who he is guessing to be agents. "Actually, sir, Mr Starr has not arrived yet. But as far as I know, he is still in the dark about your plan."

" _This mission got a whole lot more interesting,"_ Dez murmured and the duo silently agreed.

" _Excellent,"_ Came the voice of Joshua Hickks. " _Keep it that way."_

"Of course, sir."

The line went dead.

With the firearm still pointed at Jefferson, Austin stated more than asked, "Joshua is gonna double cross Jimmy." The burly sized man nodded. "Smart man that Mr Hickks." Ally waved the baton shaped weapon mockingly. "Not smart enough."

Austin smiled and with his gun still aimed at the guard, asked, "What's his plan?"

Jefferson sighed and knowing that he hasn't got a way out of this as long as the blonde keeps that barrel aimed at him, relates his boss's plan of action.

Joshua plans to kill Jimmy the moment he gets his hands on the cash that will be payed to him. Apparently, there are many buyers who are interested in purchasing The J136 Variety and because there is only one of its kind, Joshua is dead set on making sure that they all believe that they will be getting it. Every time a client pays up, he kills them, collects his Variety and moves on to the next buyer, repeating the process.

The duo finally found out the reason to Joshua's weird tactics of keeping The Variety in the buyer's home instead of with him. It is a way for him to gain trust and keep himself safe.

"You do know that I can't risk you telling your boss about us, right?" The guard narrowed his eyes as Austin lowered the gun and smirked. "Since I'm not big on killing people, this will have to do."

Jefferson had no chance to do anything other than to frown in confusion as the butt of Austin's firearm was swung to the side of his head, knocking him out instantly.

"Honestly, you would think that with Joshua being the type of man that he is, would have more reliable security," Ally scoffed as she stepped over the guards fallen form. "I know right!" Austin exclaimed while dragging the guard over to the bed post and slapping on a piece of duct tape over his mouth. Locating a couple scarves from the drawer beside the bed, he tied Jefferson to the post and stripped him of any means of communication and weapons.

" _Guys, remember that Hickks said that he is on his way. You both need to move and get that Variety to Trish,"_ Dez spoke into their ears.

"Right," Ally said and checked outside the room, making sure that the coast is clear. "Let's go." As they made their way back to the elevator, they came across the four guards, still knocked out from the gas. "You got these guys covered, right Dez?"

" _Yup. I have sample recordings of their voices and I took over their ear pieces. If Joshua contacts them, I'll be able to speak as them and keep him from finding anything out,"_ The red head assured them.

The duo made their way down the elevator, making sure that no guests or guards see them.

It will be pretty weird to see two people running around with a baton shaped object after all.

Moving swiftly through the back exit of the mansion, they met Trish and quickly placed the weapon inside her charger. She looked at them from the driver seat and gave a firm nod. 'Good luck,' was all she said before zooming off into the night.

The two turned to each other just as Dez's voice crackled into their ears. _"Looks like they have perfect timing. Our guys are here."_

"Okay. Time to take down the bad guy," Austin muttered and dipped his head down, nuzzling his nose against Ally's. "You ready?" She nodded and reached up to cup his jaw, bringing his face down to hers for a short kiss. "Got your brass knuckles ready?"

He chuckled. "Nah. They did their job for tonight. I'll go bare fisted for the rest of the mission."

Ally giggled and took one of his hands in her own, brushing her fingers across his knuckles. "I think they're more effective that way."

"Hmm," He hummed before curling an arm around her slender waist and was about to go in for another kiss when, _"For goodness sake! We are on a mission you horn dogs!"_

The duo pulled away from eachother and laughed while making sure that they still have all their gear before heading back into the mansion where they immediately caught sight of Joshua who was engaged in a conversation with Kira at the drink table.

Game time.

* * *

 **That's chapter three all wrapped up. What'd you guys think? Let me know, yeah?**

 **Oh! To all my pack buddies who are following Blood Moon, I just wanna let ya'll know that I will be starting on the next chapter tomorrow and will have it up as soon as I can.**

 **I have some other stuff to tell you guys but I won't do it here. Rather, I'll say everything in my author's note when I update Blood Moon. Okay? Good.**

 **Don't forget to share your thoughts on this chap. I love to hear from you guys =)**

 **PEACE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellooooo peoples! Here we are at C4 of Platinum Duo and I apologise for taking so damn long to update but I've been hit with the stupid flu and also because school has started up again, I didn't really have alot of time to update.**

 **Anyway, nothing too special here but I hope that u guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **Read on...**

* * *

 _Sunday-July 2015-19:32_

 **Starr Residence**

"Well, shit. Gives me the creeps seeing this guy in the flesh after believing that he was frikin dead," Austin muttered while eyeing Joshua who was still locked in conversation with Kira next to the gigantic stage.

Ally shuddered. "I'm still in shock over what he did to his brother."

The duo were now standing a few metres away from the entrance of the mansion and planning their next move. Oblivious to the fact that his deadly creation is now well on its way to PA's headquarters, Joshua animatedly converses with Kira as if he is just another ordinary guest.

"He's awfully friendly towards her, isn't he?" Austin mutters and Ally nods. "Another tactic to keep himself on Jimmy's good side, maybe?" She offers and Austin shrugs. "Well if Jimmy isn't the protective daddy type then yeah. Maybe."

" _Whatever the reason, he really seems to like her and I bet that he would take an interest in_ any _lovely lady in here."_ Dez's voice crackled in their ears and the duo immediately picked up on his emphasised point. Austin groaned and Ally giggled.

"Be careful alright?" The blonde murmured and Ally sent him a reassuring smile that eased his nerves up just a little bit.

The plan is simple with just two phases.

They need to get Joshua alone in order to get the drop on him. To do that, Ally will go over to him, chat him up and pull out her best seduction techniques before hopefully having him ask her to meet him in private.

That is phase one.

Once she has him alone, she'll keep up the flirty act in order to not draw any suspicions. Once she's all settled in, she'll slip him a little something to get him abit on the drowsy side before notifying Austin to make his way to join her.

That is phase two.

After that, if everything goes to plan, the rest of the mission will be smooth sailing and they will get Joshua back to HQ without alerting any of his security teams.

Having now drifted away from Kira, Joshua leans against the bar with a drink in his hand while scanning the crowd for his 'customer.' Kira had told him that her father is mingling around meeting guests and that he would be with him shortly.

His eyes suddenly meet the figure of a brunette woman. The dress that she is wearing perfectly accentuates her curves and her hair is styled over her right shoulder, giving anyone a clear view of her slender neck.

From the other end of the room, Austin subtly watches as Ally sashays her way to the bar. Upon reaching it, she smoothly flicks her bangs away from her eyes and Austin takes note of Joshua, a few feet away, eyeing her up while leaning against the counter.

The moment that Ally takes a seat, Joshua begins moving towards her.

" _Heads up, babe. He's coming your way,"_ She hears Austin murmur and immediately notices a figure approaching from the corner of her eye.

She shoots a sweet smile to the young bartender who immediately makes his way over to her, having remembering her from earlier on. "What can I get you, miss?" Ally barely gets a syllable out since a low voice pipes up, "Get her a Cosmo."

She turns to the side and takes in the sight of Joshua Hicks. The typical black and white tuxedo adorns his body and black dress shoes complete the look. They're so shiny that Ally vaguely has a thought that if she completely looks down at them, she would be able to see her reflection clearly.

Upon her looking to him, he raises his glass to her and tips his head. The sleeve of his tux strains against the muscles in his arms and for added measure; he sends her a charming grin.

She lifts a brow at him and sends a small smirk his way before turning her attention to the large array of bottled liquors on the various shelves. Joshua lightly chuckles at this and slides closer to her but she doesn't look his way.

Moments later, her drink is set in front of her and she again shoots a smile at the bartender who wholeheartedly returns the gesture before turning to Joshua and his almost empty glass. "Anything else for you, sir?" With his eyes still set on the brunette who is now taking little sips of her drink, Joshua waves a dismissive hand and barely spares a glance at the young man. "Nothing right now, thanks."

The bartender nods and moves on to another guest and Joshua slinks closer to Ally, boldly resting a hand on her shoulder before dragging his fingertips down the length of her arm. "Not even a thank you for the drink?" He breathes out and Ally slightly turns her head to him, biting down on her lip. "I never asked you for it in the first place."

He smirks at her attitude and bows his head in a single nod. "Touché." Ally fully turns to him and crosses one leg over the other, adjusting herself into a more comfortable position on the elevated stool. The action does not go unnoticed by Joshua. His eyes flick down, the slit in her dress uncovering a leg completely and showing off her delicate skin.

"However,"

His eyes snap up from her legs and to her face after hearing her smooth voice. She looks him up and down, her gaze burning into him before poking her tongue out of her mouth to collect any sugar that rimmed the glass in her hand.

"If you tell me who you are, I might consider thanking you."

He smirks, pleased that she isn't fully playing hard to get. "Is that right?"

"Mmm," She answers just before bringing the glass back to her pink lips, taking another sip. He places his glass next to him on the counter and sticks his hand out to her. "Joshua Baxter."

" _I never knew that he goes under an alias too,"_ Dez's voice crackles in her ear as she smiles at Joshua. Not a full smile. Just a little quirk of the corners of her mouth. She sets her drink aside aswell and takes his hand in hers.

He brings her hand up to his lips, placing a soft kiss to her knuckles. "Surely you wouldn't mind telling me _your_ name," He coolly states after cupping her hand in both of his. She smirks and gets off the stool, slowly retracting her hand from his grip before inching closer to him, their chests almost touching.

Joshua grins and his gaze quickly but noticeably flicks down to the small amount of cleavage that her dress is showing off before flicking back to her face.

" _Damn horny dingbat,"_ She hears Austin hiss through the little speaker in her ear and resists the urge to look for him in the crowd to take in his expression.

Ally has always been quite fond of Austin's moments of slight jealousy. His eyes would narrow and his lip would curl up ever so lightly. He's never done any damage to anyone seeing as how these moments usually happen only during missions where she had to pull out her flirty ways by means of enticement.

Regardless of him not doing anything to blow their cover, he still couldn't help but grind his teeth at the various men ogling his girlfriend.

Grazing her fingertip down the length of his arm much like he did to her, Ally tilted her head to the side and fiddled with the cuff of his tux. "Jenna Hastings," She purrs into his ear, having leaned towards him. He reaches for her waist and slowly caresses.

"Well, Miss Hastings, how about that thank you?"

 _Gotcha,_ Ally thinks to herself as she smirks at the man in front of her.

He leans forward and whispers a room number into her ear before moving away from her and slipping away into the crowd.

He makes his way to the elevator and gets inside, pushing the button that would take him to the ninth floor. Once he's there, he strides through the hallway and turns a corner before seeing two of his guards. He motions them over.

"I will be expecting a Miss Hastings. Allow her into the room once you see her." The stockier of the two guards grin at Joshua. "Squeezing in a bit of fun before you see Mr Starr?" Joshua grins back and slips the pass key into the slot next to the door before handing it to the other guard.

"This is a party after all. I deserve a bit of fun."

The two chuckle at their boss and are about to turn away when he stops them. "Just check in with Jefferson and make sure that everything is still secure." They nod in affirmation at his order and he slips into the room.

He looks around and spies the bottle of brandy in a bucket of ice that he had requested for on his way up along with two glass snifters set on the side. He goes over and plucks the bottle out of its cold haven before stopping and deciding to wait for who he knows as Jenna.

He sets the bottle back into the ice and heads out onto the balcony where he retrieves his phone from his back pocket, ringing up his security team on the seventh floor.

Back at HQ, Dez's laptop notifies him of a call from Joshua who is calling, unbeknownst to him, his unconscious security team who is now locked in 'Beaky's' room along with Jefferson.

The redheaded techie immediately slides on his headset and clicks onto the little phone icon at the bottom of his screen after tapping into the securities voiceovers, enabling him to speak as them.

"Mr Hicks," Dez greets, his voice travelling into Joshua's ear as one of his guards. _"No problems, I hope,"_ He states more than asks and Dez replies, "No problems at all, sir. Everything is clear." Joshua mumbles an order to keep it that way and hangs up.

Dez disconnects the call, slides the headset off and grins. "Sucker."

Downstairs, Ally is making her way to the elevator when a thought strikes her. She reaches into her black clutch and shuffles through its contents, not finding what she is looking for. "Dammit," She mutters and Austin perks up. _"What? What's wrong?"_

"The Rohypnol pills. I don't have them."

Rohypnol. More commonly known as 'Roofies' or the 'Date Rape Drug.' The pill is tasteless and odourless. Once crushed, it dissolves rapidly in beverages and leaves no trace of seeing that it has been added to a beverage. Usually, Platinum Alliance would never use a substance that has a fairly bad name and use, however, because of its quick time of taking effect, roughly thirty minutes; it is probably the best thing to use.

Right now, it is also known as the pill that Ally, for the life of her, cannot locate.

At the other end of the huge room, Austin runs a hand through his blonde locks and sighs. _"Joshua is gonna be wondering where you are. You gotta find those pills right now before he gets suspicious,"_ Dez lectures.

Ally is about to say something when she hears her boyfriends voice hiss into her earpiece. _"Shit. I have them with_ me." Groaning, Ally purses her lips and remembers that just before they had left for the mission, Austin had volunteered to hold onto the pills until they were needed.

Which was right now.

She had already spent atleast five minutes down here and no doubt that Joshua would begin to either think that she was not coming or that something was up.

" _Austin, I need to start heading up. Meet me there,"_ Is what the blonde hears before Ally spins on her heel and enters the elevator, heading up to the ninth floor.

Knowing that he needs to be quick, Austin begins making his way through the guests and just as he is a few feet away from the elevator, he bumps into someone.

The young woman appears to be a little tipsy from the glasses of wine that she has consumed and is currently hanging off of him, her arms thrown around his neck to steady herself while giggling away. Out of pure instinct to balance himself aswell as the lady, Austin's hands had flown to her hips, lightly gripping them.

"Whoa there," He said and helped her to stand straight. With her arms still looped around his neck, the woman looked up at him and his eyes slightly widened having recognized her.

"Oh! Uh, Miss Starr," He greeted, not entirely sure what else to say.

Kira gazed at him with a lazy smile on her lips. "Hi there. And who might you be?" Her words slurred just the tiniest bit and she brought her face closer to his while dragging her perfectly manicured nails down his toned forearm.

Austin leaned away and threw her a forced smile. "Brady Cavanaugh. Uhm, I must say that it is a wonderful pleasure to meet you, miss Starr but I-" She giggled and pressed a finger to his lips, leaning in close again.

"Why so formal, _Brady_? Call me Kira," She insisted and Austin chuckled, gently disentangling himself from her grip. "Right. Kira. Listen, like I said, it was great meeting you but I really need to get go-"

"Ah! There you are, sweetie," Came a deep voice from the left.

Jimmy.

He came up to them and immediately looked at Austin, his eyes lighting up behind his rectangular rimmed specs. "I've been around meeting guests but I don't think I've had the pleasure Mr?..." He trailed off and Austin took his offered hand and gave it a shake. "Cavanaugh," He answered and let go of the older man's hand. "Brady Cavanaugh."

Jimmy smiled, showing off his pearly whites. "Brady Cavanaugh," He repeated with a thoughtful smile before going on. "What is it that you do, young man? I don't believe I've ever seen you around."

"I'm an architect from California. Swung by to visit a friend," Austin covered up smoothly.

Jimmy raised his eyebrows and gave an almost satisfied smirk before turning to his daughter who was staring up at Austin dreamily, biting down on her lip lightly. Austin caught her eye and swiftly looked away.

"Lovely celebration you have going on here, Mr Starr. I'll just be going now." He made a move to manoeuvre around the two but was stopped when Kira again giggled and caught onto his arm, making Jimmy chuckle.

"Nonsense, Mr Cavanaugh. Kira here would love to show you around our mansion. Right, sweetie?" Not even looking to her father, Kira gripped onto the blondes arm tighter and nodded her head vigorously.

" _Geez. He really does want her to finally get hitched,"_ Austin heard Dez mutter.

"Well too bad! He's taken," Ally scoffed and rolled her eyes as the elevator took her up.

...6

7

8

9 _Ding!_

The metal doors opened and she was greeted by a hallway that she began walking through.

" _Ally, you're going to have to just go with it and hang around with Joshua for a bit until Austin can get away from Kira and get those pills to you, alright?"_

The red head and brunette heard the blonde give out a groan that went totally unnoticed by the woman who was currently dragging him not around the mansion like her father said, but straight to her room.

Upon entering said room, Austin was unceremoniously pushed onto the large bed that sat in the centre. He landed on the plush mattress with a huff and Kira made a move to crawl onto his form.

Quickly sitting upright, he held his hands up. "Hold on now. Shouldn't you be downstairs? I mean this celebration _is_ for you after all." She placed her hand under her chin and rubbed, as if thinking over his statement before grinning mischievously.

"It is but I would rather be right here."

She crawled onto the bed on her knees and Austin moved up further, his back coming in contact with the headboard as he wracked his brain for something to say. Nothing came to mind as he watched her slide forward before straddling him and playing with the buttons of his shirt.

" _Austin. Sweetie. I can practically hear her breathing so I'm going to assume that she's_ really _close to you right now."_

Ally's clipped tone rung in his ears and he could only clear his throat to acknowledge her.

" _Dude, just distract her and get outta there."_

" _Just to be clear, it's a negative on any lip action from me if she ends up kissing you."_

Just as those words are spoken, Kira leans forward and pulls on Austin's collar. Thinking fast, he grabs onto her arms and rolls over, enabling him to hover above her. She's shocked by the sudden action but is pleased by it.

"Eager I see," She tells him with a wink and he grins. "You have no idea." She grips his collar again and tries pulling him down but he resists.

He raises a brow and looks down at her. "I think that we should continue this in the bathroom. I'm in the mood for a really..." He leans down to her ear and continues in a sultry tone, " _Hot_ and _wet_ shower."

" _Hot damn, Mr Moon,"_ He hears Ally say, causing him to grin.

Kira shudders in anticipation at his words and nods her head excitedly. "Ok," Is all she says and Austin rolls of her. He sends her a wink as she makes her way to the bathroom door eagerly. "I'll be right there." She throws him a flirty wave and skips her way, he isn't entirely sure how, given the dress that she is wearing, into the bathroom.

The moment that she disappeared, Austin scurried off the bed and booked it to the door.

"Locked. Obviously," He said and quickly retrieved the necessary instruments from his blazer pockets to pick the lock.

" _Dude, I've got no visual on you. How you doing there?"_

" _I'll be on the ninth floor in three and a half minutes tops,"_ Ally heard Austin reply to Dez. Unfortunately, she will have to head into Joshua's room seeing as how she has kept him waiting long enough and there are currently two guards walking up to her.

She subtly readies herself in case there is a problem but they both just send her smiles and one of them speaks up. "Miss Hastings, I assume?" She smirks at them raises her brows. "You assumed correctly."

The guards look to eachother and smirk before turning their gazes back to her. "Mr Hicks is expecting you. Right this way."

She enters the room and quickly takes notice of Joshua on the vintage styled couch. He smiles at her and wakes up, sauntering over to her. "I was beginning to think that you changed your mind," He breathes out and reaches up to fiddle with her earrings.

Smiling up at him sweetly, she tilts her head and chuckles. "I did. But then decided to give you a chance." He grins at her cheekiness.

"Well I assure you. You will not be disappointed."

Two minutes later sees Ally seated on the couch with Joshua sitting dangerously close to her. He is about to offer her a drink when his phone that is placed on the coffee table begins to ring.

Ally catches sight of the caller's name.

Jimmy.

Joshua plucks up the phone and groans mostly to himself. "Now he calls." He glances at Ally and informs her that he will be right back. She smiles and nods her head before he swipes his finger across the screen and gets off the couch, making his way out to the balcony.

"Austin, Jimmy just called him. We need to do this now!" Ally says with an air of franticness laced in her voice.

" _I'm getting out of the elevator right now. I can't come in there. You need to come and get these frikin Roofies!"_

" _Guys, hurry up a little will ya?"_ Dez interjects and making sure that Joshua is still occupied with his call; Ally quickly seizes her chance and slips out of the room.

She rushes to the bend in the hallway and finds Austin, his shirt crumpled and his hair in slight disarray. She walks over to him and raises a brow. "There was no kissing, I swear."

She lightly smirks and curls a hand behind his neck, pulling him down to press a quick but firm kiss to his lips. "Good," She says after pulling away. He grins at her and places the pills in her hand. "Go get him."

She smiles and is about to turn away from him when he gently takes a hold of her elbow and looks intently into her brown orbs.

"Be careful, alright?"

"Who the hell are you?"

The duo snaps their gazes to one of the two guards patrolling this floor. The same one that led Ally to the room. His gaze locks onto the compromising position and asks, "This guy giving you any trouble, Miss Hastings?" Shaking her head, she gives a thankful smile to the guard.

"No, no. Not at all. He's just a little drunk. Getting a little handsy, that's all."

Austin immediately plays along and sways on his feet, offering up a goofy smile to the guard before trailing a hand down to Ally's waist.

Needing to play her part, she slaps his hand away and the guard frowns, taking a step towards them. Ally quickly waves a hand at him. "It's okay. I can handle him," She reassures.

The burly man gives an uncertain nod and makes no move to leave; rather he stays standing there with pursed lips and a frown.

" _I think he wants you to back that statement up, Ally."_ At first, she slightly frowns at Dez's words but quickly comes to a realisation. She turns to her boyfriend who raises his eyebrows when he sees the look on her face.

She looks almost... Sympathetic?

He quickly finds out why. Ally raises her hand and whips it across his face.

Back at HQ, Dez widens his eyes at the comical scene and resists the urge to full on laugh. "Oh, Ally," He mutters with a chuckle and a shake of the head.

Austin is immediately met with a stinging sensation and he brings a hand up to cradle the cheek that was just slapped like a bitch.

The guard gives a pleased smirk and turns around to make his rounds once again.

Ally turns to Austin who is still cradling his cheek with a shocked expression. "Austin, I'm so sorry!" She rushes forward and gently pries his hand away to cradle his face in her hands. "If we weren't on such a tight schedule, I would have you kiss every inch of my face to make it better."

Ally rises on her tip toes and pecks the cheek that was not subjected to her hand. "I'll make it up to you later," She says with a small chuckle, genuinely feeling bad about her actions even though they were somewhat needed. "You better," He says with a wink and she grins before spinning on her heel to head back into the room.

She enters to see Joshua still out on the balcony. Making her way to the table with the bottle of brandy set on it, she pours out two glasses and crushes two pills into her palm, adding it into the darkish liquid.

It immediately dissolves and she smirks, happy that things are going quite smoothly.

Now all that is left to do is get Joshua to drink the brandy, wait for the pills to take effect and then get him out of here without alerting his cronies.

She hears him wrap up his conversation with Jimmy and she dusts any leftover residue of the pills from her palms. He strides in and she sees his features have hardened, giving him a more business type look.

" _Looks like Jimmy is ready to pay up."_

Confirming Dez's words, Joshua straightens out his bowtie and sends Ally a small smile. "Deeply sorry, Miss Hastings. But I need to go and take care of some business."

"That isn't a problem. Though won't you atleast have a drink with me first?" She asks with a bat of her eyelashes while slinking closer to him with the two snifters in her dainty hands. He looks her up and down and drops his hands from his bowtie. "It couldn't hurt."

Ally sets the two glasses on the coffee table and they take a seat on the couch. She picks up the glass containing the dissolved pills and holds it out to him with an innocent smile. He smirks and takes it from her. She makes a move to pick up her own drink when, "Hang on, Miss Hastings."

She looks at him with raised eyebrows. Pointing to the glass in his hands, Joshua tilts his head and lets out a thoughtful hum. Ally's breath hitches when he slowly moves his hand towards her.

"I think that you should have this one."

* * *

 **Aaaand CUT! That's a wrap on C4. Please do share your thoughts. It makes me happy :)**

 **Ok so I have started a new Instagram account. I currently only have one follower(Thanks Danielle! Haha) I told most of you about it after updating Blood Moon but Fanfiction erased like half of my username that I typed so..yeah.**

 **What you guys can do though to find the account is search up FictionFan. My account should come up. It'll be the one with the profile picture of a wolf howling to the moon with the words, Blood Moon sprawled out on top.**

 **I'll be posting stuff related to my stories aswell as random pictures of R5... And Laura... And Calum.. And Raini.. Basically anything related to Austin and Ally, my story or R5 XD**

 **Please do share your thoughts on this chapter and follow my account. It'd mean alot :,)**

 **Love u guys!**

 **PEACE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Helloooooo! It has been what? Three weeks? Yikes... Please don't be mad at me. I had a geography project that pretty much demanded all my time. But its done and I'm giving it in tomorrow. Which means that I'll be able to get started on the next chapter of Blood Moon. :D**

 **Read on...**

* * *

At some point in their lives, people always experience those moments where certain events occur so fast, that they somehow see it in slow motion. Be it a moment where your mom's most valued antique vase wobbles back and forth on a shelf before plummeting to the ground and shattering into a million pieces, a car crash, seeing someone get punched in the face or even when you see a drunk person at a party hobbling all over the place before spilling their drink onto your clothes.

Or it could also be a moment where _you're_ the one getting drink all over a person but not because you're drunk, but because you need to make a hasty retreat.

That is exactly what happened to Ally after she had heard Joshua say the words, 'I think that you should have this one.'

While she sits on her bed waiting for Austin to get done in the bathroom, she goes over yesterday's events.

* * *

 _The moment that Ally had realised that Joshua was on to them, she leapt up from the couch and was about to retrieve her firearm tucked away in her sizeable black clutch._

" _Shit! Austin, get over there!" She heard Dez's voice hiss into the earpiece before the door to the room slammed open, allowing five guards to burst into the room, all with guns aimed right at Ally which forced her to halt her movements of retrieving her own weapon._

 _Austin had been standing at the elevator when he heard Ally's breath noticeably hitch before Dez's voice had pierced into his ear, urging him to head back to the room._

 _He had taken off at full speed and reached the door that was left slightly ajar. With his firearm poised, he took a peek into the room and felt his heart plummet._

 _There was his Ally, her hands up in surrender, surrounded by five guards with Joshua in the middle of the circle, smirking at her. "I'm sending you guys backup," Dez said and Austin was about to agree when he saw Ally's eyes quickly flick over to him. From the slit in the doorway, he noticed her subtly shake her head._

 _She doesn't want backup, Austin realised._

" _Hold up, Dez," Austin whispered. Albeit reluctantly, the redhead moved his finger away from tapping the icon on his phone that would summon three other agents who would speed their way to Jimmy Starr's mansion._

 _Even though he was still worried, Austin remained outside, waiting for the chaos that his girlfriend would no doubt create shortly._

 _Of course it wouldn't be this easy, Ally thought as Joshua spoke to her, a sneer on his lips._

" _You do realise that you've taken a replica of my variety, yes?" He drawled out and looked towards one of the guards, nodding his head at him. The guard lowered his gun and strode across the room to a door that led to another bedroom._

 _Upon coming back, Ally internally groaned at what he held in his hands._

 _The Variety. The real Variety._

 _She decided not to wallow in frustration right now, rather wait for the perfect moment for her to get out of this mess._

 _Once she and Austin were safe, then only would she kick herself for believing that everything had been going according to plan..._

 _A few minutes pass and Joshua is still droning on about how he is always prepared for stunts like this, how people are always after his creations and how he knew that Platinum Alliance would be hot on his tail tonight._

 _Fortunately for the brunette, Joshua had asked two of the guards to lower their guns in order for them to scout out Austin._

 _How he knew that the blonde was in on it too remains a mystery._

 _The guards had just turned around to head out of the room when Ally seized her chance._

 _Quickly snatching the snifter of Brandy that Joshua still held, she spilled the amber contents into his face, causing him to splutter and stumble back. He fell to the floor with a 'thud' having tripped over the coffee table behind him. The guards that had relaxed their postures as their boss had been speaking, quickly tensed up and were about to open fire._

 _They never got the chance though._

 _Thinking fast, Ally had flung the glass towards one of them, causing it to shatter painfully on his face. He too stumbled back and fell onto the guard behind him which in turn, caused that guard to fall onto the other._

 _Ally would have laughed at the domino type effect if this wasn't a matter of life or death._

 _The two guards who had been on their way out held their guns at the ready before one of them blacked out, the other cursing out in pain and falling to the floor._

 _Quick as lightning, Austin had rushed in after the three guards had stumbled around clumsily. Not wasting any time, he swung the butt of his gun towards one of their skulls and kicked the other hard behind the knee._

 _All of this happened in a span of four seconds but for Ally, everything happened at the pace of a snail._

 _Joshua had sprung onto his feet and picked up a gun that lay stranded on the floor just as Austin had kicked the guard to the ground. He aimed but the barrel of his gun pointed at nothing but the open doorway._

 _The duo had sprinted away as soon as possible and were currently racing through the mass of guests downstairs, all the while Ally has been rifling through her clutch._

" _Do you have it?" Austin frantically asked as he glanced at Ally. She muttered something under her breath before exclaiming, "I got it!" She held the object triumphantly in the air and Austin shot out his hand, pulling her own hand down and not being able to handle it, he chuckles lightly._

" _Don't go waving that around, babe. You're gonna give these prissy guests panic attacks."_

 _She laughs before they hear Dez. "Guys, they're on their way down!"_

 _Sure enough, once they glance behind them, they see Joshua, his shirt soaked from the alcohol and more guards behind him. They are making their way through the guests and the duo move further away._

" _I'm sick of this shit. Forget about taking him back to HQ, this motherfucker needs to die."_

 _Now, one would think that Austin had said this and not Ally. But in this moment of frustration, it was in fact Ally._

 _They were well hidden in the mess of guests and while they did in fact have enough time to plan their next properly, they had to hurry. This has to happen now._

 _Austin looked down at her. "Now isn't a good time to be turning me on, Ally." She slapped his arm and muttered, "Seriously, this needs to end now." The blonde reached up and delicately brushed the top of her hand that was holding onto the object with his fingertips._

" _Well this right here is gonna get the job done."_

 _Not even a second after saying that, Austin was tackled into an awkward hug with his arms pressed stiff against his sides while Ally took in the sight of the woman currently wrapped around her boyfriend._

 _Kira._

" _Great," Ally mumbled sarcastically and rolled her eyes._

" _Miss Starr... Can't.. breath.." Austin gasped and the giggling woman let go of him._

" _Brady, didn't I tell you to call me Kira?" Her words slurred and her eyes were unfocused._

 _Austin exhaled heavily and at the back of his mind, wondered if Kira was ever sober. Kira pouted and flung her arms around his neck, causing Ally to grind her teeth and shake her head._

" _You left me."_

 _Austin raised his eyebrows at her and was slightly taken aback at seeing that she genuinely looked hurt. "Look, Kira. You're a great girl and all but I have a girlfriend."_

 _As if she had gotten burned, Kira let go of him and stepped back, swaying lightly on her feet and Austin reached out to steady her but she regained her balance. She was about to say something when Ally decided to step forward and curl an arm around Austin's._

" _You didn't really allow him to say much seeing as how you literally dragged him to your room." Ally's voice was playful but anyone could hear the slight biting tone that came from the green eyed monster that pretty much every girlfriend is bound to have in them._

 _Kira sputtered out, "O.M.G! I am so sorry! I never would have done that if I had kn-"_

" _It's okay, Miss Starr. He's to blame aswell." Austin snapped his head towards Ally and let out a defensive, 'Hey!'_

 _Ally raised a brow at him. "All you had to say was, 'I have a girlfriend' but no. You got all flustered and tongue tied."_

 _Austin huffed and pouted stubbornly._

 _Even in her slightly buzzed state, Kira couldn't help but laugh at the cute couple in front of her. Sure, she would have liked to get to know this blonde and maybe pursue a relationship, but obviously tonight was just not the night to find the right guy._

 _However, it was the night to end a certain man's schemes and that is exactly what Dez quickly reminded the duo about._

" _Oh sure, take your time and chat with Miss Starr. That'll give Joshua and his big scary men plenty of time to catch up with you and chat also."_

 _Austin and Ally smirked at the sarcasm before a loud BANG went off and echoed throughout the room._

 _An audible gasp made its way through all the guests and the duo glanced to the side. The guests had now parted into two parts on either side of the massive room, giving way to Joshua who had his arm raised in the air, gripping the gun that had blasted out the shot that instantly caused everyone to take cover._

 _He lowered the firearm and pointed it towards Austin and Ally._

" _I'm not a fan of getting rid of bodies," Joshua said in an eerily calm voice that could now be heard since all sounds of talk from the guests had ceased._

 _Kira gasped and the duo stood stock still, their gazes never leaving Joshua._

 _He continued. "I have a complete list of everyone here tonight. If I find out that I had been reported, I will find you and I will kill you. Now get out."_

 _Immediately, the guests moved like schools of fish, following eachother in frantic movements out of the mansion._

" _Guys?" Kira uncertainly breathed out and Austin muttered, "Out. Go. Now." She hesitated and Ally turned to her slightly, giving her a reassuring nod. "Go, Kira." She slowly moved away and Joshua payed no attention, his eyes still locked on the duo._

 _From the corner of her eye, Ally noticed Jimmy flee out the door aswell._

 _Hope that he kissed this place goodbye, She thought and focused back on Joshua, making sure that the object in her hand was out of his line of sight._

 _Joshua began walking forward, gun still raised. "Your agency has been giving me trouble for years. You people forced me to into hiding. Forced me to make it seem like my useless brother really was me. And when I finally come back, hoping to start afresh, I learn that Platinum Alliance once again, is trying to overthrow my plans."_

 _He's right in front of them now and Austin scoffs. "What the hell do you think? You aren't just a grudge that we're just supposed to put behind us. You can disappear for frikin ten years, even more and when you come back, we'll still be eager to take you out."_

 _Again, as quick as lightning, Austin jumped into action, sending a kick flying to Joshua and disarming him. The firearm flew into the air and Austin effortlessly caught it, punching the stunned Joshua across the face and taking hold of him._

 _The guards that had their own guns raised were powerless seeing as how Austin now had their boss trapped. One arm flung across his neck and the other holding the gun to his head._

" _If either of you so much as moves a toe, you'll be mopping up Mr Hick's brains from the walls."_

 _Ally smirked and she and Austin both began moving towards the exit. Joshua could have easily matched the blonde's strength and got away but a gun pressed right against his skull made him go along with what the duo wanted._

 _Once outside, Joshua began to talk. "You take me to headquarters. Do as you please. Nothing will keep me locked up for long."_

 _Austin tightened his hold around the older man's neck and turned him to face Ally who was at the mansion door, holding it open._

" _Who says that you'll be coming with us?"_

 _Joshua frowns and Ally chuckles. "Oh, Mr Hicks. We just needed to get out safely. You can go back in to your lovely guards now."_

" _Yo, Dez. Any other guests inside?" Austin asked and Dez answered back immediately. "Nope. We're all set."_

 _Not even able to get a syllable out, Joshua was shoved back into the mansion. He tried opening the door but failed._

 _Outside, Ally let out a breath and traced the object in her hand. "Right here," Austin said, having moved to a window that he shattered. He gestured towards it and Ally stepped up._

 _Pulling the ring off the grenade, she tossed it inside where it went unnoticed by Joshua._

 _The duo took off at a full sprint and noticed a few worried guests still hanging about outside at the entrance of the driveway._

" _Get back and hit the deck!" Austin hollered and thankfully, the guests obliged, moving away quickly. Once they were far enough, a loud_ _ **BOOM**_ _sounded, followed by a heavy rumbling from the ground._

 _The Starr mansion had gone up in flames, the angry and wild bursts of fire made the way the mansion was lit up earlier seem like a mere candle compared to this blazing mix of oranges and reds, looking as if the flames were being summoned up to the heavens._

 _Joshua Hicks was being summoned up right along with them._

* * *

Having now exited the bathroom and throwing on a pair of black shorts, Austin joined Ally on the bed, both their backs resting against the headboard. He draped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She reciprocated and contently snuggled into his side, turning her face to the side to place a kiss on his bare chest.

They both relaxed and just enjoyed each other's company, basking in the glow of a hectic mission now put to rest.

At some point, Ally's hand had drifted to her left hand where she touched and brushed her fingertips on and across the ring adorning her finger. She smiled and looked up at her fiancé.

He had proposed last night on the beach.

She giggles when she remembers how ecstatic she had been. Austin looks down at the sound of her giggle and smiles amusedly. "What?"

She shakes her head and chuckles. "I'm just thinking about last night."

He also chuckles and the memory of her tackling him onto the sandy ground and smothering him with kisses floods his mind. She had kept saying 'Yes' after every kiss that she placed all over his face.

Cupping the side of her face, he brought her lips to his and kissed her passionately. She nibbled on his bottom lip and he groaned as the pleasure from her touch sent his body and mind into overdrive.

They pulled away after a few minutes and Austin took hold of her left hand. He lightly brushed his lips across the ring before tugging on the same hand. She got the message and moved to straddle his lap.

"You finally asked," She teasingly says and he grins.

"It was long overdue."

 _ **END.**_

* * *

 **I know that it was kinda short but I sort of lost interest in this story. Don't get me wrong, I loved writing it but it just seemed a little bland for me. So I really wanted to get done with this because pretty soon, I'll be starting a new story and also because I wanna focus on Blood Moon.**

 **Anyway, even though it was kinda short, I hope that you guys didn't mind and that ya'll somewhat enjoyed it.**

 **Let me know your thoughts! :)**

 **Love you guys.**

 **PEACE.**


End file.
